El Chico del Salón Vecino
by shio kazami
Summary: Sakura no suele prestar atención a su alrededor, excepto a un chico del cual no sabe ni su nombre, ¿que sera lo que esta sintiendo? ¿porque siente la necesidad de verlo?


**Hola, este es el fruto de haber estado escuchando Inokori Sensei y Yura Yura durante horas**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

**Espero que les guste**

-bien chicos, pueden retirarse –al terminar de decir estas palabras el profesor que se encontraba en el centro del salón, se dirigió a ordenar sus cosas y poder disfrutar del pequeño receso del cual contaba antes de que tuviera que ir a otra clase. Como era de esperarse la mayoría de los alumnos salieron rápidamente del salón para disfrutar sus pocos minutos de libertad, siendo unos pocos los que se dirigían lenta y tranquilamente para prepararse para la siguiente. Una de estas personas será nuestra protagonista de hoy: Sakura Haruno. La chica salió tranquilamente de su salón mientras se dirigía a su casillero, cada salón tenia junto a su puerta de entrada un número de casilleros suficientes como para que a ningún estudiante le faltara. Para mala suerte de Sakura el suyo era uno de los últimos, por ende tenía que agacharse y esperar a que los demás dejaran suficiente espacio como para que ella pudiera pasar. Por esa misma razón es que solía tomarse su tiempo para salir, así no tendría que esperar tanto… bueno esa es una de las razones. Después de haber guardado lo que no necesitaría por el resto del día, cerró la puerta del pequeño casillero que le pertenecía y notando que era una de las pocas personas que quedaban en el pasillo se disponía a dar una vuelta alrededor de la escuela, cuando escucho una voz, la misma voz que inconscientemente había estado esperando escuchar.

-Suigetsu, trajiste lo que te pedí

-sí, no sabes lo difícil que fue, deberías agradecerme más seguido sabes

-solo te pregunte si lo trajiste

La segunda razón, era para poder verlo a él. No es como que ella este muy acostumbrada a observar tanto a los chicos, pero por alguna razón este le llamaba la atención, no sabía cómo describirlo, simplemente…quería saber más de él.

No recuerda cuándo habrá sido la primera vez que lo vio, nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se fije mucho en lo que hacen los demás a su alrededor, pero si podía considerarse el tipo de persona observadora, la cual al ser el primer año en el que se encontraba en esa institución, se dedicaba a observar el lugar e igualmente a las personas, más específicamente a los que pertenecían a los salones junto al suyo, ahí fue cuando lo vio. Al principio no le llamo mucho la atención, es más podría decir que le intereso más un chico rubio que estaba junto a él, pero los días fueron pasando y su atención se dirigió a la misma persona que observaba en la actualidad.

Desde esos días ya habían pasado más de dos años, estaba comenzando su tercer año con los mismos compañeros de antes, eran pocas las cosas que habían cambiado al iniciar este nuevo año, algunos profesores nuevos, unos compañeros nuevos que cursaban este curso por segunda vez, pero que con el poco tiempo ya se habían integrado fácilmente con los demás y la incorporación de dos salones más a parte de los que ya existían. En cambio, una de las cosas que no habían cambiado era que él se encontraba en la misma clase que hace dos años, en el salón que se encontraba junto al suyo, otra de las cosas que no cambio, fue que a pesar de los casi dos años en los cuales a veces lo observaba disimuladamente sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta…aun no le había hablado.

No sabía la razón, tal vez era porque era algo tímida, pero eso no era razón como para no atreverse a hablar con alguien ¿o sí?, solo sabía que repentinamente había comenzado a observarlo con más frecuencia lo cual no lograba entender el porqué, es decir, el primer año no le importo, era una persona más en el pasillo, el segundo año por alguna extraña razón comenzó a observarlo unos segundos cuando lo veía pasar, pero el tercer año, ahora no entendía porque cuando lo veía sentía ganas de quedarse observándolo por horas y horas, que cada vez que nadie se daba cuenta lo observaba, tampoco entendía porque era tan cautelosa con eso, incluso llego a pensar que parecía una acosadora, pero es que sinceramente no lograba entender que tenía ese chico de especial que la hacía sentir así, él era alto, de piel pálida, con el cabello y los ojos del mismo color: negro, admitía que era guapo, pero no como para estar obsesionada, además eran pocas las veces que lo había visto sonreír, casi siempre se encontraba serio y aunque le gustara como se veía con su típica expresión…le gustaba más ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasan los días y la situación es la misma, la única diferencia es que se encontraba más a menudo con él en los pasillos, gracias a los alumnos de otras clases el pasillo se vuelve más estrecho por lo que a veces terminaba rosándolo, cosa que interiormente –y sin entender muy bien- agradecía.

Recordaba que un día vienes en el que su clase saldría una hora más tarde que las demás, ella se dirigía hacia su salón, cuando el paso junto a ella en la dirección opuesta mientras hablaba con un amigo. No supo muy bien porque su rostro comenzó a arder, no sabe si tal vez sea porque logro escuchar su voz grave por primera vez o tal vez porque…él se quedó observándola por unos segundos.

Muy bien, la situación ya era demasiado para ella, estaban a mitad de año y aun no comprendía que sucedía, se le quedaba mirando, trataba de llamar su atención, a veces trataba de rosarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad, se sentía ligeramente triste cuando lo veía hablar con una chica, nunca le había pasado esto, por ende no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_Era como si estuviera..._

_Como si estuviera…_

-hola Sakura-chan, tengo un amigo que necesita ayuda con una materia y le dije que podías ayudarlo ¿puedes?

-claro, ¿quién es?

-está aquí, ¡ven teme dijo que si!

-¿teme?

-así es como le digo, bien Sakura es el –dijo mientras un chico pelinegro se acercaba a ellos. El mismo chico que solía estar en sus pensamientos. El mismo chico al que tantas veces trato de hablarle. El mismo chico por el cual por fin comprendía lo que sentía –Sakura, él es Sasuke

-h-hola

-hmp

_Enamorada_

_Todo este tiempo había estado enamorada de un chico del cual solo sabía en que salón se encontraba_

_Pero bueno ahora sabía su nombre_

_Era un avance para estos dos años de espero ¿no creen?_

**Gracias al que lo haya leído**

**Me cuesta mucho escribir sobre este tipo de emociones, pero tenía esta idea y quería sacármela de una vez, yo creo que me quedo bien**

**¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**Dejen un review y será como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ¡al fin tengo 14!**

**Anécdota que no tiene nada que ver (nqv): en lenguaje nos iban a hacer una prueba y el profesor olvido que en la prueba la alternativa correcta estaba en negrita, cuando se dio cuente dijo –gracias por avisarme –de manera sarcástica y las retiro, pero de todas formas se hubiera dado cuenta al ver que todo el curso se sacó un 7.0 (tal vez) **


End file.
